The Underrated Classics Part 5: An American Tail
by VideoGameAddict237
Summary: For a new journey, Hogarth, Elizabeth, Dexter, and Tut end up in 1884 in New York City and meet Fievel Mousekewitz who is looking to find his family whom he was separated from. They promise to help him but a cat disguised as a mouse Warren T Rat tries to foil their plans. Will they help Fievel reach his family. Rated T for violence, language, and other stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**All rights to An American Tail and the Secret of NIMH go to Don Bluth and MGM Studios. Dexter's Laboratory is owned by Cartoon Network. Iron Giant owned by Brad Bird and Warner Brother's Animation Studios. Tutenstein is owned by Jay Stephens and Discovery Kids.**

**C****hapter**** 1:**** New Plans and The Journey**

Hogarth woke up in his bed aboard the ship. He had just had a really terrifying dream. It felt so realistic and he couldn't help but feel paranoid about it, but he couldn't remember it fully. All he could remember was darkness, and a deep voice which muttered this one word.

It was..._Zalgo_.

"What does it mean," he thought to himself. Indeed Hogarth had been having these dreams for several nights now and every time it became more clear but still it was mysterious, what was this?

"Maybe I'm just overthinking, probably with all that has happened with the rats and Notre Dame," he thought to himself

Now though he was still tired he wanted to roll over and go back to sleep. He turned over on his back and began to close his eyes. But then he saw a face looking right at him.

"WOAH" he shrieked in surprise.

It was Elizabeth standing right on top of him. Hogarth fell right out of his bed and hit his head on the floor. He got up rubbing his head She burst out into hysterical giggling as Hogarth looked at her with dismay.

"Geez Lizzy can you give me a break," he groaned at her.

"Hogarth, you lazy little bum, I'd figure I would find you still asleep," she said with her hands on her hips.

"Hey, I'm allowed to sleep in okay," Hogarth said pointing his finger at her.

"Not when you sleep in so late," she said with her arms crossed and a smirk.

"Oh crud what time is it?" he asked nervously looking at his watch.

"I was kidding it's only 10:00, but you need to get up," Elizabeth said patting him on the back.

"Okay, let me get dressed and I'll come down for breakfast."

"Okay," she squeaked and she dashed out of his room.

"Fantastic lady, I don't know what I'd do without her," he said to himself. This change she went through, acting childish and like her daughter Cynthia was really something they haven't seen. And Hogarth loved it. He still wanted to tell her of his secret crush but he was waiting for the right time hoping for something to come up. Now though he had to focus on their new journeys to these different dimensions.

It had been a least a month since they've been in Paris and they've been trying to come up with a couple new things so they won't look suspicious when they head to a new place. Especially last time when Hogarth had to use Lord of the Rings references to get passed without being noticed. This made him laugh to himself as he could never forget how stupid it sounded calling himself a Hobbit.

He got dressed and went downstairs. As soon as he reached the kitchen he was immediately tackled. Initially he thought it to be his friends but he opened his eyes and saw Elizabeth's children Martin and Timmy on top of him.

"Martin, Timmy, get off of me," he grunted trying to push the two younger boys off him.

"Alright boys that's enough, let him up," Elizabeth said from the kitchen stove as she made breakfast.

"Okay, mama" Timmy said

They got off of him and helped him to his feet. Just then Dexter and Tut walked into the room and greeted their woken friend.

"Hey buddy, good to see you're not still sleeping like the dead," Dexter said patting him on the back.

"Yeah yeah sure, considering we've already got a guy here who's been dead for three thousand years," Hogarth mumbled in annoyance.

"Hey don't mock me," Tut snapped at them.

As Hogarth sat at the table, Elizabeth came up and gave him his food to eat.

"Aren't you guys eating too," he asked.

"No we ate two hours ago, we're okay," Tut said.

Hogarth nodded and ate his breakfast. After he finished cleaning he went back with his friends. "So what's the new plan for our next journey Dexter?" he asked curiously.

"Well before we leave I have some preparations we need to make before we go."

"Like what?" Elizabeth asked.

"Remember last time when Elizabeth had to hide herself, and if anybody saw her we had to call ourselves Hobbits," Dexter said to them.

"Yeah, I guess so," Hogarth said while Elizabeth softly giggled behind him remembering that silly name he called her when she revealed herself to be a life size talking mouse.

"Well since then I made a new invention that'll disguise us in different forms." Dexter told them. "Here's how it will work, if we go to a different dimension, when we leave the ship we'll be scanned and disguised in different forms. If the form you have right now is okay then the device will leave you alone. However, if it isn't then the device will change you to a form suitable for this dimension, you all with me so far?"

"Yeah"

"Mm-hmm"

"Sure I understand."

"Well okay then, so let's go going," Dexter said heading to the computer and searching through available dimensions.

"Okay, here's one I found, it's New York City and it's going to be a mouse dimension so we're going to be in mouse form."

"What are we waiting for, let's go then," Tut said as he reached over to press the button before Elizabeth pulled him back.

"No, no, no" she said in a sing song voice, "not after what happened last time Tutenstein."

The machine took off and went into it's destination. After that the gang got all their things together and prepared to depart outside.

"So this machine will sense us just after we leave," Elizabeth asked.

"Yep," Dexter said.

"Well, no use waiting for it, let's go," Hogarth said before he felt a tug at his jacket and he looked down seeing little Cynthia Brisby looking at him with her huge and innocent eyes.

"Can we come too," she asked innocently.

Elizabet shook her head and kneeled down in front of her youngest daughter, "no Cynthia but I don't want you or any of your siblings to get in trouble."

The other children came along and started to beg their mother to let them go.

"Please let us go Mommy please."

"Well I guess they won't be any trouble," Tut said.

"Yeah besides remember when they helped us when we were in Notre Dame," Dexter said.

"But I don't want them too..."

"Elizabeth, come on, we're not gonna let anything happen to them, besides they could be a big help to us." Hogarth interrupted her.

Elizabeth thought about it for a second and then smiled. "Well I guess, the more the merrier, you can come with us kids."

The children instantly squealed in joy and hugged their mother tightly.

"Well then, now that that's settled let's go," Dexter said as he led them out of the ship.

They then stepped out of the ship and went through their transformation.

_Well this is a make up for the flaw I made in my last fanfic. I don't want to have to do the whole Hobbit thing again even though a lot of the people who read this found it funny. But this machine that Dexter builds will become useful as time goes on in the future stories. VGA_

_Also Zalgo is a creepypasta that I decided to use the name for a villain that will be present in future stories._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: New York City**

They got out of the ship and felt the breeze of the outside air. Hogarth opened his eyes and looked around. He was surrounded by buildings that seemed 300 ft. tall considering he was now in a mouse dimension and he could see people the size of giants walking around on city streets. They were all dressed in very old clothing. This suddenly hit Hogarth again, they were in the past, but he couldn't make out the time period.

He saw Elizabeth and her children looking at him strangely with wide eyes and confused expressions.

"What, what is it, is there something funny about me," he said lifting up his hands and found them covered in brown fur.

"Um, that's why we're looking at you," Teresa said innocently.

"Give me a mirror, now" he demanded.

"Okay, okay," Elizabeth said reaching into her bag and pulling out a tiny mirror.

Hogarth looked into the mirror and saw his changed appearance. He was now a mouse with brown fur covering his entire body. He still had his jacket and shirt on. His face had a tan oval that went over one of his eyes and went down his face, similar to Elizabeth. He and Elizabeth actually could now look like brother and sister.

"Wow, this is cool," Hogarth said looking at himself before he gave the mirror back to Elizabeth. Just then he looked down and shrieked.

"ACK, where are my pants"

"Hogarth you're a mouse you don't need to wear pants in this form," he heard Dexter say. He spun around and saw Dexter in his mouse form. Dexter's mouse appearance consisted of orange fur, still wearing his lab coat and purple lab gloves.

"Oh yeah, but you still need to worry about falling apart and being dead in this world," Tut said coming out of the ship. Tut had turned into a grey mouse with bandages covering himself, still wearing his pharaoh crown. Even now everybody would be looking at him and would be scared out of their wits.

"Well look on the bright side your highness," Dexter said putting his arm around his shoulder, "at your point in time, most people will just be bones and dusts but look at you,"

"Really," Tut said as his face lit up.

"Yeah, you're actually a pile of bones and dusts that can walk," Hogarth said. Immediately Elizabeth's children burst out laughing as the others followed right behind. Tut was not amused at all. Elizabeth didn't laugh though, she didn't like how her friends were making fun of Tut so she stepped forward and patted Tut on the back.

"Don't worry Tutenstein, make the best of what you have with, well... being... dead."

"Like what," he said discouraged.

"Well you can't get hurt and you can't die... again" Hogarth said as he snorted with laughter.

"Yeah, I guess so," Tut answered smiling still discouraged

"All right let's dispense with the formalities and get going" Dexter said as he already set off and began walking.

"Hey wait up dude," Hogarth said taking off with his friends following.

* * *

For a couple of hours they roamed the streets of New York aimlessly. Dexter made calculations and came to a conclusion as to where they were.

"Well, we're in New York obviously. But judging from the clothing of the citizens, the style of the buildings, and of course the Statue of Liberty being half built," he said pointing to the statue which was being worked on by several humans, "I say that we're in the year 1885, at least."

For a little while they kept walking. Eventually it was getting dark out and they needed a place to sleep.

"Mommy, I'm getting tired, can we stop," little Cynthia whined, tugging at her mother's cloak.

"Shh, Cynthia we'll stop," Elizabeth said patting her daughter's head, "but where," she asked looking at her friends.

"What about there," Tut said pointing to a small cottage that had a light coming from it.

"Great idea," a mysterious voice came from.

"What the heck," they all said as they turned around seeing where the voice came from.

"Well hello, welcome to America, my name is Warren T. Rat." He was a rat that was taller than the group. He wore a trench coat and had a mustache.

"Well, do you know a place where we can sleep for the night."

"But of course, now follow me and I'll direct you," the rat said as he walked.

Dexter and Tut seemed content along with the children with following this man. On the other hand Hogarth and Elizabeth didn't seem fine with following him and noticed something strange about him.

They didn't jump to the conclusion that he was evil like they did with Frollo and Jenner but for some reason something was just, "off" about this guy.

"Right here now," Warren T said, "stay here for a while and you'll be very glad you did."

"Well I guess this would be a nice place to scrounge for the NNIGGHTT" Dexter shrieked when he was pulled in by a giant rat who was foaming at the mouth and laughing hysterically.

"HOLY SMOKES," Hogarth shouted. "This isn't what I expected."

Warren T then walked away from the door with a grin on his face. Elizabeth ran up to him while Hogarth and Tut stayed with her children and pulled at his coat trails.

"Wait we just wanted a place to sleep, we don't want to stay here forever," she pleaded.

"Well now all of you have jobs, you don't need to worry. Farewell" Warren T said as he walked out the door.

The giant rat who was foaming at the mouth grabbed each of the friends and pulled them into their quarters.

"Tomorrow you'll all be up bright and early, nighty night," the giant rat snarled and he shut the doors leaving them in the dark.

* * *

Inside this room were other mice, mostly children who were just lying on bunk beds and on the floor.

Most of them were asleep and only the sounds of snoring could be heard.

"We gotta find a way outta here," Tut said.

"How though, the place is locked up and if anybody sees us we'll be caught," Hogarth said in response.

"We can't just stay here all night," Elizabeth said, "maybe if nobody's looking we can go out that window right there," she said as he pointed over to an open window.

"Only one problem with your plan Liz," Dexter said, "looking down they saw that the window dropped so many stories below if they jumped out they'd all be dead in a second.

"Ohhh," Elizabeth moaned sadly, "why is it that whenever I make up a plan it's not gonna work."

"Maybe I can help," one of the mice that they thought were asleep said.

The little mouse looked to be around six years old and had a red sweatshirt, blue pants, and a sailor hat.

"Who's this kid," Tut whispered to Hogarth.

"I don't know," Hogarth said shrugging his shoulders.

"Maybe if we use this yarn we can get to the bottom safely," the little mouse said.

"That's a stupid idea," one of the sleeping mouse said in annoyance, having been woken up by their talking.

"Hold on this kid might be on to something," another mouse with an Italian accent said.

"Yeah actually that is a great idea," Dexter said going over to help the little mouse gather rope.

"I agree, um, what's your name kid," Hogarth asked the little mouse.

"Fievel, Fievel Mouskewitz," he responded.

"Fievel," the Italian mouse said in disbelief, "oh no that name has got to go, from now on you'll be called, um, Philly."

"And you are," Tut asked turning to him.

"Tony Toponi's my name," he said enthusiastically.

"Okay, pizza topping," Dexter said under his breath, "you gonna come with us."

"Of course," he said again with enthusiasm.

They began to lower themselves outside the window. As Elizabeth was about to lower her children out first, her young son Timothy clung to her and buried his face in her chest.

"Momma, I don't want to go, it's scary," he whimpered as his mother stroked the back of his head and rocked him back and forth.

"It'll be alright Timmy," she said to comfort her son, "Mommy will be right there beside you."

She then climbed down the rope with Timmy right on top of her and following her down. They all eventually made it to the bottom safely.

"Well I guess that's everybody," Hogarth said, "where's that kid Fievel?"

They looked around to find Fievel, but unfortunately there was no sign of the little mouse anywhere.

"He must be lost, we'll have to split up and look for him," Dexter said.

"Okay then," Elizabeth said, "Dexter and Tut, you take Teresa and Cynthia and go look for him and Hogarth and I will take Martin and Timmy and go find Fievel."

"Right," they all said and they set off."

"Hey what about me," Tony said but his questions were never answered as they all left him behind in the darkness outside.

The group looked around for the rest of the night to find him but there was no sign of Fievel and before they knew it, they were separated and lost.

**How did it take so long for me to write this. Well anyway I finally got it down. I'm sorry for the three month delay. I've been trying to get ready for college preparation exams for the summer as I go into my junior year of high school. At least I finally got the time to finish this up and I'll be working on the rest soon. People who haven't seen my new Walking Dead series of fanfics please check it out. I'll see you all soon. VideoGameAddict237.**


End file.
